SEA SHELLS
by kissedbykai
Summary: A giant wave crashed behind us that made our face closer and his lips accidentally brushed against mine! ONESHOT. FLUFF.


**Hey! This is a one shot I made, just bored out of my mind thinking about the next chapter of I fell for my 'cousin' (I'll update tomorrow.) This story is mostly fluff. Heh,Ö**

* * *

**SEA SHELL**

KISSEDBYKAI©JULY.4.2008

* * *

_It was in the month of July when I went to Bali, where my older sister is working. I wanted to escape the pressures I had in life and just have fun under the summer sun. I want to forget my problems, family problems, school problems, and love problems. _

_My brother, Steve, is getting involved in some gang war that is pissing my father off. So, that's the main reason why I went here. My sister is already married to John. He's nice. He lets me sneak out at night last time I was here. _

_Actually, my brother is not my only problem. I just found out before the second semester closed that he is actually gay. __Imagine, after three years of knowing him, I just found out a few weeks ago that he is actually gay. _

_I have no anger towards people who are gay or lesbian, but my crush? NOO!_

_I cried my eyes out._

_In Bali, my sister owns this famous resort in Bali and I stayed there most of the time. Their house is only walking distance from the resort. It's not a big resort like those you see in magazines. But it's a clean and awesome resort. _

_To forget my problems, I sometimes help around the resort. I mop the floor, clean the beach, and sell hotdogs along the shore where most of the people are. _

_When the sun is ready for it's setting, I sit on the big rocks just a few feet away from the shores and just stare out into the vast sea._

_I had a lot of friends in Bali. I know—actually I don't really know him, his face is just familiar with me. We always bump into each other, he smiles at me but I just look at him. _

_No, I'm not being bitchy; I just have a lot of things in my mind._

_One afternoon, when I was sitting on my normal place by the rocks. He approached me, he was carrying a bucket and a fishing net. _

_"Shells and rocks." He said, staring at the vast sea. He sat down beside me. I think he's already twenty, I'm just eighteen. _

_I smiled. We started talking. He said he knows my brother-in-law, John. He said he was taking up business in UW. He just came back here for summer. I told him I'm taking up B.S psychology. __His name's Tyson. _

_He was collecting some sea shells when he saw me by the rocks._

_"I have a lot of these in my flat," he said, glancing to me, "I myself dive down the sea to get them."_

_"You know how to dive?" I asked, smiling a bit._

_"Of course," He boasted, grinning, "I grew up here by the sea. But I'm not a merman, OK?"_

_I laughed out loud, not because of his corny joke, but because I'm very good at diving too!_

_"Really?" He asked, raising a brow, "You really know how to dive to the sea floor?"_

_"Yup!" I replied, grinning, "I was born on a boat you know!"_

_He laughed. I just smiled. its okay if he won't believe me. But it's true. My mom had me while she was sailing with dad towards the other island. Maybe that's why I'm sooo attracted to the water. _

_"Okay, okay," Tyson replied, placing his arm around my shoulder, "Let's look for sea shells together one day."_

_"Okay." I replied._

_That was where our friendship started. And because we both had nothing to do, we always hung out. _

_As time passed, I felt something different for him. I'm always thinking about him, what he's doing, our moments together. It was really weird. _

_He's quite good-looking. He has some muscles, dark navy blue hair, chocolate brown eyes and he's a bit taller than me. Maybe four inches taller._

_Before I sleep, his face always drifts to my mind. I quickly remember the sea shell he gave me. It's big and white with some brown specks. I always place it on my side table and rub it before I sleep. He said, it was the sign of our friendship._

_One day, two weeks before the classes start again, I went down the sea to get some more sea shells again. I couldn't tell how deep we were, but it was so deep. I felt that it was a different day. _

_It was like a small garden under the sea. We saw a lot of fishes that I've never seen in an aquarium. I even saw a sea horse, but it hid behind a rock._

_We swam for about half an hour and when it was time to go, Tyson grabbed both my hand and held them tightly. So tight. __A giant wave crashed behind us that made our face get closer and his lips accidentally hit against mine. _

_God! He kissed me! It was so good, so sweet and nice. I couldn't speak._

_We both got out of the water and sat on the rocks, in complete silence. _

_"Look, I'm sorry about w-what happened, Hil," Tyson apologized, glancing briefly towards me. I can tell that he was blushing a bit._

_"You didn't mean to do it?" I asked so that the tension between us would lessen a bit. I smiled at him._

_"No…" He said, playing with his fingers, "Actually, I did it intentionally."_

_I felt my face heat up, I bowed my head._

_"Can I apply to be your boyfriend?" He asked, his shyness slowly fading away._

_I gulped as I raised my head to meet his eyes, then a joke entered my head. "Sure, if you can apply under the water.." I said standing up. I quickly ran towards the sea, Tyson stood up and chased me. _

_It was a very memorable day for the both of us. I couldn't forget i/_

--

"Wa'cha writin', Hil?" Tyson asked as he entered the room and spotted Hilary concentrating on her computer, "Can I see?"

Hilary's eyes grew wide as she quickly pressed the command alt f4. All the characters disappeared and the notepad closed. "Nothing Tyson!" she said, closing her laptop, "Get out of my room! You didn't knock!"

"Ok, ok!" Tyson replied, rolling his eyes and closing the door behind him as he went out.

"A sweet Tyson is only in my dreams." Hilary said as she sat back down on the stool and opened her laptop again. She groaned, "I hate Tyson. Now I have to write it all over again!"

--

**.FIN.**

**This is a product of utter boredom. **


End file.
